Alexis and Aden Mellark
by renesmee2006
Summary: This is after Mockingjay. If you want me to continue I will. This is my first story but people tell me I write very well.
1. Chapter 1

"Lex!" Ugh! My mom was calling me again! It was Saturday for petes sake! I want to sleep in!

"Yes Momma?" I called back.

Let me introduce myself I am Alexis Rose Mellark. Yes you most be shocked! I am the daughter of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen Mellark. I have many names like Lex, Little Flower, Boo, and Butterfly! I also have a little brother. His name is Aden Cinna Mellark or Aden, Bear, Baby, Baby Bear, or just A.

"Come down here! I'm going hunting and you need to take your brother to the bakery down the street!" I walked down still in pajamas. It was my father's old shirt and a pair of fluffy pants. At least I had pulled my hair up into a bun! My Momma just told me to wear that and she walked away through the door. I'm 10 years old and Aden is 5 he was just coming down in his pajamas with cars on it.

I was worried about Momma she usually hunted when Daddy was home. She probably had something on her mind.

"Come on A we have to go see Daddy. Mommy's hunting!" I said trying to be optimistic. Aden hates it when people leave without saying goodbye. Something is definitely wrong with her!

"Okay" he said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Baby!" "Mommy will be home soon." So we went out the door after I locked it and went down the street. Soon we were at the bakery. We went inside and saw Delly who told us our Father was in the back. I quickly thanked her and headed back there.

Daddy was working on a cake and I wanted to scare him! I got behind him and gave Bear the shh sign. I then put my hands on my Father's shoulder's. He jumped and turned around quickly with the piping bag in his hand. He sighed with relief then said "Oh it's you! Umm why are you in your pajamas?"

I told him " Momma woke me up then ran out the door to go hunting. She told me to come here in what I was wearing."

"Oh" he said back.

I whispered "I need to tell you about something". "Without Aden hearing" I added quickly.

"Okay" so he sent Aden out to help Delly take orders and asked me what was going on.

"Well, you know she doesn't just go hunting when your not home she has to have a reason. She also didn't say goodbye to Aden or even me which we both know how Aden can get. Plus, well I shouldn't say anything." I started muttering to myself.

"Tell me Alexis!" When he said that I knew he meant business. People only used my full given name when it was important.

"Okay, well yesterday when I got home from school she was in the bathroom crying. Then I heard vomiting. I peeked inside the bathroom because the door wasn't fully closed. I saw a…a…a umm… pregnancy test. It said positive. Then I ran off and called her name faking that I had just gotten home and I was walking in the kitchen." I said. Then added "She didn't see me outside the bathroom I'm sure of it." then I started mumbling to myself again.

Then I realized that Daddy was sitting on a barstool crying with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I was worried".

"No I'm glad you did. I'm happy" he stated. "Just worried about your Mother. Do you think she is okay?"

"I'm sure I bet she will tell you soon. After she is sure of it." My Momma had had a miscarriage two years ago. She was very worried all the time about things like that.

"I'll talk to her as soon as I can. And yes I will tell her you saw the whole thing." He says. Oh no I hope she isn't mad! I hate it when she is mad at me I was a Momma and Daddy's girl. Mostly Momma. Shhhhh! Don't tell Daddy!

" No I should do it. I'll get my bow and go out to find her." I told him. I walked out to the front and told Aden bye. We don't need a repeat of this morning!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do NOT own the **_**Hunger Games. **_**Any new characters are mine. The rest are Suzanne Collins'.**

I ran home to change and get my things. I grabbed my bow, arrows, and my leather jacket. I slipped on my boots and ran out the door.

When I got to the meadow the first thing I thought was grave. I try not to think about those things but ever since I learned about the games and 2nd rebellion I couldn't help it. As I went past the place where the old fence was I thought where my Mother might be.

My first thought was the lake it was her favorite place in the woods. I tread silently a good quality I got from my Mom. When I got to the lake I heard weeping in a tree around it. I instantly knew it was her. I climbed the tree I thought she was in and found her. Climbing was another quality I got from her. It made hunting easy for me. We could already tell that Baby Bear would be like my Father loud and built looking very strong.

When I got up to the branch below my Mom I looked up, but she didn't know I was there that is how hard she is crying. I climbed up to her branch and lightly hugged her for 2 reasons. 1 for comfort and 2 so she didn't fall out of the tree. I wouldn't be surprised if she did because she was so emotionally unstable. I told her simply "I know I found out yesterday I told Daddy less than an hour ago". That made her fall out of the tree, but I caught her literally in a nick of time.

She somewhat yelled somewhat stuttered "WHAT?". I just let her climb down and freak out for a few minutes before I came down.

"Sit and please don't faint! You know what happened the last time you did that." About 6 months ago when we were hunting together she was climbing into a tree to get eggs and fell. After that she was worried she broke something and stood up fast about 2 seconds later I caught her in my arms. She had fainted because she was hyperventilating which is what she is doing now. I had to run home as fast as I could to tell Daddy where she was. Then I ran next door to get Haymitch who was surprisingly not drunk to help Daddy with Mom. I stayed home with Baby Bear while they got her home to lay her down. After she was in bed I went to the woods to get our game bags and her old bow which is now mine and the one Beetee made her.

"I won't." She promised "You just took me by surprise" "So how do you know?" She questioned.

"Well I came home after school and heard you in the bathroom" I explained "I saw you the faked I didn't" "I had to tell Daddy do he wouldn't worry." "A doesn't know yet." I finish.

"Well I guess it IS good I don't have to tell him then" She joked. "How did he take it?"

"He cried happy tears. He seems very excited." I tell her.

"Thank you for telling me you know." "I can't wait, but I worry I will… will have another miscarriage." She sobbed.

"I know Momma, I know" then we hugged on the floor of the forest for about 2 hours. Then we hunted for another 2 so she could take her mind off of things in her happy place. She even giggled a few times.

By the time we got home it was midday and Baby and Daddy were still at the bakery. My Mother and I love the quiet so we just sat on the couch cooling off then eating lunch in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. As we finished Mom asked "Who should we tell next?" That I would have to think about! There were many people she could tell. Plus, she wants my help. We could tell A he would be happy, or Grandma she would too, or Gale he didn't even know about Aden and I had only met him once, but he was happy with Johanna. I know it's hard to believe that they would find love. Especially together but my Mommy says weirder things have happened especially to our friends and family.

"We should tell Haymitch" she gave me a look like anyone else please! "Or Gale?".

"Haymitch it is!" She practically screamed and we headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't really like Haymitch that much, but he was okay. As we were walking over there I say "Wait I'm going to call Dad and tell him what we are doing. See if he wants to come along."

"Okay. I'll wait here" she said back.

**(Convo) **"Daddy, it's Lex we are going to tell Haymitch Mom's news. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"No I will let you ladies handle it! You sound like you are having fun. In fact you just tell me what to do. You can do the rest." he told me.

"REALLY!" I ask yell!

"I'm sure. Have fun with your Mother. I love you" he said while I am still on cloud 9.

"Love you too!" I say.

"Bye!" he tells me.

"Bye" and then I hung up and went back outside.

I told my Mommy about the conversation and all she said was "Oh… that is very unlike him." I didn't ask for more information. When we got to Haymitch's house Mom asks "Are you sure you this is a good idea?"

"Yeah… Sure?" I reply back uncertainly. So Mom rings the doorbell. When Haymitch doesn't answer she opens the door and walks right in. Well, that's effective! When we get in the house we see him on the floor dead to the world. Oh Great! "Wanna see how to wake him up?" I don't know why I would need to know that, but I say sure anyway.

Then Momma goes to the kitchen and gets a pot. She then fills it up with freezing cold water. I touched it. So we go back into Haymitch's living room and Momma dumps the whole thing of water on him! "What was that for?" Haymitch yells.

"Well I have news for you" my Mother states. Here we go!

"What?" Haymitch says. Well someone got up on the wrong side of the floor this afternoon.

"Well… well… I'm pregnant!" my Momma says. That woke Haymitch up.

"Congratulation's sweetheart! That's great!" well he is enthusiastic about this!

Then Haymitch passed back out well that was faster than I thought it would be. "I think that we should tell Grandma or Gale or maybe even Greasy Sae." I tell Momma as we leave. "Well I think we should tell…"

**Tell me who they should tell next! Review! ****J**** ~ renesmee2006 3**


	4. Chapter 4 AN

AN: This is important! I need at least 1 review so I know who to choose. For Gale you will learn about him and his new wife I think they are a cute couple! With Mrs. Everdeen you learn about her new life. And with Greasy Sae you find more on how she got to stop caring for Katniss! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I was at the BEST CAMP EVER! (4-H Camp) PM me if you are in 4-H! **

"Gale I just want to get it over with." She told me. Personally I think we should visit him. I hadn't even talked to him before. Plus, he didn't know about Aden. Johanna did though she thought it would be best not to tell him too.

Johanna and Gale had gotten married 2 years ago. They know have a daughter named Kat Rae. She is one. Mommy, Daddy, and I to the wedding while Greasy Sae stayed home with Aden. That was a very interesting trip because Gale and Johanna had started dating 6 months before they got married. So Mommy and Daddy had been married for a while before that. They had told Gale about me when I was bornand he moved to 2 without looking back. **(Sorry that I'm changing when he moved but it fits my story.) **So they didn't tell him about A. They did tell Johanna though and when they started dating we all decided just not to tell him about Aden because he would get upset.

"Sounds good to me" I tell her. So we head to our house and grab the phone.

"What should I say?" she asks. I just shrugged my shoulders lightly. "Okay thanks that was VERY helpful Boo!" I know I know, but I really have no clue what so ever. I don't know a lot about her relationship with Gale before he left she doesn't talk about it. Johanna does though she goes on and on about how they had a crazy relationship!

"Wait I have an idea. I'm going to call your Father and see if he would like to take a trip to 2. We will bring Bear." she says. That would be a good idea. Wait, Johanna knows about Aden. I need to remind Mom.

"Wait before you do Johanna knows about Aden. How will we tell Gale without him finding out about him? I think when you call make sure you get to talk to Johanna about braking the news to him." I explain. She got a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Good point" she says. Then she calls Daddy and puts it on speaker.

**(Convo) **"Mellark Bakery Delly speaking" Delly says.

"Hi Delly it's Katniss I need to speak to Peeta please, but don't tell him it's me." Mom told her. Mom always did that when she called the bakery. She would call and complain about something that didn't actually happen!

"Okay just a minute." Delly says.

Then Daddy got on the phone. "Peeta Mellark may I help you?" he asks.

"Yes." Mom says in a disguised voice. "I have a complaint to make. Your cake that I ordered for my daughter's 13th birthday was not the right flavor or design. It was chocolate not red velvet, and it was supposed to be hot pink with zebra. Not neon green with purple polka dots." she finished.

"Oh I'm very sorry we can give you a gift card or anything you want free." Daddy replied in a worried voice.

"No thanks I already get free food from you. Actually I just finished eating a sandwich with the bread you make. It was delicious." Mom replied.

"Oh that is great that you enjoyed it." Daddy said still not realizing it was her.

"Yes, my husband is a great cook. He makes the best things. I love his cheese buns the most though." Mommy says trying not to laugh.

"Oh, hello Katniss." Daddy said understanding finally. "May I ask why you are calling?"

"Yes, Lex and I decided that we should tell Johanna and Gale now." "We want to tell them in person so do you think we could take a vacation to 2. We will bring Aden this time." Mom says.

"Of course I think that is a wonderful idea!" Daddy says.

"Okay I will make arrangements." "Bye love you." Mommy says.

"Bye love you too." Dad says.

"Yay!" I tell Mommy. We can call Johanna and then we can get train tickets then we can pack!" I say quickly.

"Okay slow down I will call her." Momma says to me.

**(Convo)**

"Hi Johanna it's Katniss" Momma said.

"Oh, hi Katniss. How are you? I'm doing well." Johanna said in all one sentence.

"Good. I was wondering if you would mind if we come up to stay with you in 2?" "We all want a vacation. Including Aden." Mommy says

"That's fine." Johanna says while her voice got an octive higher than normal.

"Don't worry about Gale." You never met Bear and he won't recognize you other than pictures around the house, but Gale is with you in the picture. Act like you didn't ever know about him. Act like we kept him a secret from the world. Okay?" Mom tells her calmly.

"Okay good bye Katniss see you soon." Johanna says sounding like her old confident self.

"Bye Johanna." Mommy says.

**Next chapter will be there journey to 2. REVIEW! PLEASE! I want to know if you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
